ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott
Scott is an ancient Earth name originally given to those from the country of Scotland. ;In-universe: Some people with the last name "Scott" include: * B. Scott, a MACO on the ISS Enterprise (NX-01) * Charlie Scott, a security guard in the Vic Fontaine holoprogram * Montgomery Scott, (aka "Scotty") chief engineer of the USS Enterprise ** , chief engineer of the ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ** , his counterpart created in the timeline caused by Nero's incursion * Tryla Scott, Captain of the USS Renegade in the 24th century Some people with the first name "Scott" include: * Scott Luhrsen, MD, DGA, a doctor aboard Starbase 515 in the 24th century * Scott McKnight, a 24th century Starfleet member * Scott Rubenstein, a comedian ;Performers and production staf: Actors and production staff with the name "Scott": * Scott (lamp operator), an electrician who worked on TNG "Suddenly Human" * Adam Scott, the conn officer of the USS Defiant in First Contact * Judson Scott, Joachim from The Wrath of Khan, a Romulan, and a Brekkian in Voyager and The Next Generation respectively * Kathryn Leigh Scott, Nuria the Mintakan from The Next Generation * Melissa Scott, an author of Star Trek novels * Renata Scott, Admiral Hayes in TNG: "Realm of Fear" * Mary Scott-Wiecek, a fan fiction author * Kevin Scott Allen, a Jem'Hadar soldier in Deep Space Nine * Scott Thompson Baker, the Jem'Hadar Kudak'Etan * Scott Bakula, the actor who played the role of Jonathan Archer on Star Trek: Enterprise * Scott Burkholder, Commander Hillard in Deep Space Nine, and Rellus Tagrim in Star Trek: Enterprise * Scott DeVenney, Bob Briggs from Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * Scott Grimes, Eric from the Next Generation episode "Evolution" * Scott Hamm, the Red Squad member Parton * Scott Haven, an actor in numerous roles on Deep Space Nine, Voyager, and First Contact * Scott Jaeck, Cavit on Voyager, and an administrator on The Next Generation * Scott Klace, Dremik in an episode of Voyager, and Firek Goff in an episode of Deep Space Nine * Scott Lawrence, Garon in an episode of Star Trek: Voyager, plus voiceovers in Star Trek videogames * Scott Leva, Ortikan in an episode of Deep Space Nine * Scott Lincoln, the actor who played a Telsian miner in Star Trek: Voyager * Scott Lobdell, a comic-book author * Scott Luhrsen, first unit staff member * Scott MacDonald, the actor who played Commander Dolim from Star Trek: Enterprise, plus a number of other roles in Deep Space Nine, The Next Generation, and Voyager * Scott Marlowe, the actor who played Keeve Falor in Star Trek: The Next Generation * Scott McElroy, a stunt performer on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager * Scott McGinnis, "Mr. Adventure" in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock * Scott McKnight, a rigger and electrician * Scott Neal, co-author of DS9: "In the Cards" * Scott Rinker, the Aenar Gareb from Star Trek: Enterprise * Scott Rubenstein, a production staff associate * Scott Alan Smith, Doyle from Star Trek: Voyager * Scott Strozier, a regular extra in Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager, and a security ensign in First Contact * Scott Thomson, the actor who played DaiMon Goss * Scott Thompson, Tomin from Star Trek: Voyager * Scott Trost, the actor who played a transporter ensign, Lt. Shipley, and a Bajoran * Marc Scott Zicree, writer of two Next Generation episodes ;See also: * Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise, the movie Enterprise technical manual